<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1 - Cozy/Soft by dippie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906248">Day 1 - Cozy/Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippie/pseuds/dippie'>dippie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag, Varigo Week 2020 (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippie/pseuds/dippie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian and Hugo cuddle up for their weekly movie night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1 - Cozy/Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: not me being late to varigo week and putting it off...anyways, hi hey hello!!!!! im not quite confident in writing hugo (or quite varian, for that matter) yet so apologies if they're out of character. im by no means professional either lol so sorry for any mistakes...anyways enjoy!!! feel free to leave any criticism if you'd like c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1 - Cozy/Soft</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Hugo would nearly trip over his feet as he carried the two mugs of cocoa, both of Varian's request. It was their weekly movie night, and his darling boyfriend was picking the movie. Varian was seemingly thinking a lot about the choice, considering what Hugo would enjoy most. How sweet, the blonde offhandedly thought.</p><p>He set down the mugs and went over to the shorter, pressing a kiss to his hair.</p><p>"Made a choice yet, Goggles?"</p><p>Varian would giggle and shake his head, tapping his foot.</p><p>"Mm, no, not quite yet."</p><p>His eyes then lit up as he spotted a certain DVD.</p><p>"How about this one?"</p><p>The younger held up Pocahontas, smiling. Of course he'd choose the movie with the raccoon. Hugo could almost swear he had a slight obsession with them, but it was okay. It was charming. </p><p>"Sure, sweetcheeks."</p><p>Hugo took the DVD and swiftly putting it into the player, taking his place on the couch. Varian soon joined him, his raccoon in his arms. Ruddiger was discreetly glaring at the blonde. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>Tch. Hugo chuckled to himself. It was amusing, how they often fought for Varian's attention. The boy curled up next to Hugo, both curled up in a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Varian was intently watching the movie, sometimes shifting so that he and Ruddiger could be more comfortable. Meanwhile, Hugo was twirling a strand of Varian's hair around his finger.</p><p>His hair is so soft. Hugo thought, a ghost of a smile on his face. He then stopped this and simply rested his head on Varian's.</p><p>Mint, he observed the scent with a smile. It was so distinctly Varian. Another thing he loved about the alchemist, he supposed. </p><p>Varian curiously glanced up at Hugo, cuddling closer to him.</p><p>"Whatcha doin'?"</p><p>The boy questioned, his head tilted slightly. Adorable.</p><p>"Nothin'."<br/>
The blonde simply replied, not lifting his head. Varian rolled his eyes affectionately but didn't say anything more, focused on the movie.</p><p> </p><p>It would seem like an eternity until the movie ended - but not a bad one. It was wonderful, in Hugo's opinion, spending an hour and a half watching a movie with the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Varian had fallen asleep, Hugo realized towards the end of the movie. The steady rising and falling of his chest and his gentle breaths seemed to take a toll on Hugo as well.</p><p> </p><p>There they both fell asleep, snuggled up on the couch. Ruddiger was annoyed…but, well, the raccoon couldn't complain too much. The blankets were warm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>